


there's no need to worry

by qrandkinq



Series: Right Where You Want Me To Be [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, and mattsun's having none of it, hajime insists on doing things even tho he's exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: “What do you want for dinner?” “Shh, no,” Issei says, placing a hand on Hajime’s eyes to close them. “Don’t worry about it, babe.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr earlier today and I just wanted to post it here too (/uvu)/
> 
> hope you like it!!

The front door slams closed and Issei jumps in his spot by the sink. He winces when he drops a dish, creating way too much noise for an apartment that’s usually very quiet.

“Hajime?” Issei calls out into the living room.

Said male has just walked through the door and has thrown himself on the couch after finally coming home from work. He didn’t even say ‘I’m home’ or anything. Not even a kiss.

Issei frowns.

It must’ve been a rough day. Well, rougher than usual.

“Hajime?” he repeats. He wanders out into the living room and his heart is about to burst at what he finds.

Hajime is already asleep and curled up with a couch cushion; he’s still wearing his dirty apron and Issei doesn’t have the nerve to tell him to take it off.  He’d rather kick his own ass than disturb his peaceful-looking boyfriend.

He wishes he had his phone to take a picture, but their room is too far away right now. He’s really fucking lazy.

The man on the couch opens an eye halfway and smiles tiredly. “Hey.”

Issei crouches and runs a hand through Hajime’s hair, and he presses a dry kiss against his forehead. “Hey you,” he whispers.

Hajime hums against the cushion. “Sorry I’m late. My head is killing me.”

“Don’t apologize.” Issei smiles and pats his butt to tell him to move.

Hajime sits up and Issei plops down next to him, gently pulling Hajime’s head to rest on his lap. He flicks on the TV and Issei’s favorite sitcom is on. He turns the volume down extremely low to save Hajime from torture.

They sit there in comfortable silence for a while until Issei’s stomach starts to growl obnoxiously loud, and it startles Hajime from his few minutes of rest.

Issei mentally curses at himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hajime yawns. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Shh, no,” Issei says, placing a hand on Hajime’s eyes to close them. “Don’t worry about it, babe.”

His head starts to shift in Issei’s lap. “But-“

“No,” Issei says, gently pushing his head back down. “You’ve been working all day.”

“But I can-“

“No.”

“I should-“

“No.”

Hajime furrows his brow. “Issei-“

“ _Nooo._ ”

Hajime sighs in defeat. “Fine, fine. Wanna get take out, then?”

“Well, _I_ was planning on cooking for us tonight,” Issei says, “but I’ll let you decide: we can get the same take out we’ve been eating for weeks on end, or we can eat something amazing that your _super marvelous boyfriend_ wants to make for you because-”

“Take out,” Hajime interrupts without hesitation.

“-he cares.” Issei finishes pathetically, dropping his shoulders.

Hajime shudders. “I can’t even look at a dish with frozen waffles in it anymore.”

Issei clutches his chest and sniffs. “You’re so terrible. Why am I dating you?”

Hajime snorts.

“I ask myself the same thing every day,” he simply responds. But he’s smiling.

Issei shakes his head and laughs as he gets up to look for the old take out menu.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
